


Goodbye, my sweet one

by Kaydan_dua



Category: Crankiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, amyplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Lost Love, Love for a distance, M/M, Pining, Sad Amy Nelson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaydan_dua/pseuds/Kaydan_dua
Summary: The dusk of an old love, but the dawn of anew. If only the new wasn’t happening, and if only the old never did.
Relationships: Amyplier - Relationship, Crankiplier, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor, Markiplier/CrankGameplays, amy/markiplier, markiplier/peebles - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Goodbye, my sweet one

**Author's Note:**

> AMY POV BABIEEEE

The days Mark filmed with Ethan were hard. She knew there was something there. Whether it was a flickering spark or a full burning fire she didn’t know, but there was something and she wished there wasn’t. 

Mark was filming at Ethan’s house today and Evan decided to take over filming. It was a nice break, despite it only being one day, and her having to edit the video, but one day is better than none. Mark was always tired after filming, so she decided that tonight would be special for the two of them. She would cook and set up a nice relaxing ‘spa treatment’ for Mark. Maybe that would dull the undeniable flicker from Ethans spark. Just maybe. 

That’s why the call hurt this time. Mark was staying over Ethans unexpectedly. Apparently Ethan had a spontaneous video idea that needed to be done that night. Amy was crushed. She put so much work into setting up the night, just to be disappointed. She loved Mark so much, and she wasn’t ready to share that love with anyone else. Nothing could prepare her for losing him, not even herself. She decided to cook for herself anyway. In all fairness, she deserved it, especially knowing the hardship that was on its way. 

By the time she finished eating and cleaning up the table it was already 8. She had spent the whole day by herself. Time moved so slow without Mark with her, but she ignored it and kept trudging on. She decided to do some editing to keep her busy. Though, to her dismay, she opened her computer to find the Unus Annus footage from today, ready to be edited and named. It took all of her effort to keep herself from naming it ‘Mark forgets he has a girlfriend and falls in love with Ethan’ but she did, and ended up naming it ‘Mark and Ethan become other people’. The video was them taking Which Youtuber are you quizzes and seeing if they could get themselves. Mark did, for most, but Ethan got a ton of different ones. Mostly Seán or Mark, but not once did he get himself. Then for ‘goofs and gafs’ as they like to say, they took a YouTube boyfriend quiz, and who did Ethan have to get? None other then the man she was with. The man she was losing love from anyway. Mark ended up getting Seán, but that wasn’t important. What was important was his comment after. “Nah septiplier is dead, it’s all about Crankiplier now.” Her heart shattered when he said that, even though it was most likely a joke. She felt the water build in her eyes before running down her cheeks and neck. She was crying. Softly, but still crying. 

When she finished editing it was around one in the morning. She went to bed, ignoring the spa equipment sitting on the bathroom sink while she brushed her teeth and hair, and washed the tear stains off her face. The bed felt cold without Mark, but she would probably have to get used to it. He loved Ethan, how could he love her anymore. 

She woke up to an empty bed, but she expected nothing different. Mark was with Ethan, all night and probably will be all morning. She shot him a good morning text and offered to come over to film if they needed help with any videos. No reply. Mark was too busy with Ethan. She got out of the shared bed and went downstairs to make herself breakfast. 

—————————Time Skip—————————

When Mark came home it was around 3pm. There was no possible way they were filming that long and they probably got carried away playing games together, or just having banter filled conversations, as the always do. It wasn’t always just for the camera, they did it without being filmed. The way the joked was more than friendly and she knew it. For all she knew they were making out all night and there was no ‘spontaneous video’, as Mark had called it. “Hey, Ames!” Mark bellowed as he walked through the door, seeing her on the couch. “Hey Mark. How was your night?” The tone of her voice was enough to make you cry right then and there. You could immediately sense her pain just from the tone and if not, the whole vibe of the room was a dead giveaway. She just sat on the couch by herself, nothing on the tv, staring up at the ceiling. “Ames why are you just sitting there? What happened? Did someone hu-” “Do you love him Mark?” She started crying. Mark came over to where she was sitting and sat with her. “What do you mean?” “Mark, you know exactly what I mean. Do you love him?” Mark shook his head with confusion. “Amy, who? I don’t understand what you’re saying?” Amy started to yell at this point. “Mark, you know damn well who! Please just answer me! Do you love him?!” Mark looked away as he nodded his head. “I’m so sorry, Amy.” 

Amy got up off the couch and went to the shared room. She couldn’t move out at the moment, she wouldn’t be able to. She took all her stuff and moved it to the guest bedroom down the hall, went inside, and locked the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry for all the sadness in this one guys. I just, I really wanted to


End file.
